Percabeth and A Family Reunion
by annabethchase1500
Summary: Is set after the Giant War, everything is fine, until an od family member of Percy comes. She comes with royal blood and is looking to make Percy join her. Will Percy join her or stay with the family that has stuck by him since 12. Give this story a chance, it doesn't really look like what it's suppost to be. Lots of OC characters.
1. The Mysterious Girl

Author's Note: This story takes place after they save the world from Geae and they are at Camp Half - Blood. I added some new characters that show in video. Kristine Stewart plays Meagan. Emmett plays Jesse. And Robert Pattison plays Alex. This is my first story so if you like please add comments.

Annabeth's POV: Percy and me were sitting on the beach cuddling with each other and he was about to ask me something, when a huge thump shook the camp. *thump* "What was that?" I asked. " It sounds like it came from the sword's arena," answerd Percy. We got up and ran to the arena.  
When we got to the arena we saw a girl about 18 or 19 years old dressed in black: Black tee, black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, black combat shoes, and she had jet black hair, but what really got my attention was she had red eyes. "Percy...is it just me or does she have red eyes?" But Percy didn't answer."Percy?" I asked. But Percy just walked towards the girl. I tried to follow him, but a force wasn't letting me."Percy!"  
Percy's POV: I knew that girl...I've seen her before...,but where? I walked right to her ignoring Annabeth calling after me and asked the girl "Do I know you?" Then out of no where to guys with similar clothes were on either side of her. The one on the right of her looked at me questionaly and asked "Percy Jackson?"

So what do you think? Add a comment and let me know what you think. Short Chapter, I know sorry.  
1. Where do you think Percy has seen the girl?  
2. How does the guy know him?  
3. What will happen next?  
You'll just have to wait till tomorrow.


	2. My Sister!

Percy's POV: "How do you know my name, and who are you?" I asked. " My name is Alex," said the one on the right of the girl (*Edward*)"This is Jesse," pointing to the guy on the left of the girl(*Emmett*)" And this is Meagan pointing at the girl (*Bella*). "Meagan?...Do I know you?" But she just stared at me and then Annabeth appeared next to me. "Percy...are you okay?" Then Chiron came galloping in. "Meagan!" he beamed.  
Annabeth's POV: "Chiron do you know her?" I asked. " Of Course" he answered. Meagan finally stopped staring at Percy and said "Chiron!" "whoah whoah whoah not so fast first why do you have red eyes and who are you" I asked. "Hey guys!" Leo came screaming in "Guess wha- whoah who's the preety girl?" "As Alex said I'm Meagan and Percy... it's been so long since I've seen you!" she smiled. "So I do know you?" asked Percy. "Of course she does she is your sister" said Jesse. "My Sister?!" Percy asked. "Yes she is, she is the daughter of Poseidon." said Chiron.

1. How was Meagan not the child of the first prophecy?  
2. How come Percy has never seen her a lot?  
3. Why does Meagan have red eyes?

You'll have to wait till the next episode.


	3. Getting Ready For The Truth

Jesse's POV: "Meagan is a daughter of Poseidon" said Chiron. "Is that true?" the one called Annabeth asked. Meagan got a intense look in her eyes and the next thing you know she's gone. "Where is she?" asked Percy pleadingly. " ah she just ran off, probably couldn't handle that she could see her brother again" answered Alex. "How can she run that fast?" asked Annabeth. Alex started saying "Because she and we are-" but then her voice came in my mind *not yet* so I looked at Alex trying to say no. "She's what?" asked Leo, who I forgot was standing there. "Never mind she'll tell you later" I responded. Then a dragon of fire, literally a fire but shaped like a dragon, came out of the middle of the woods. "We should probably go, she's calling us" said Alex. "How...But...What was that?" asked Percy. "Only someone who could summon fire can do that, well except for making it a shape of a dragon" said Leo. "She has special talents." answered Alex. And with that we ran off in a flash of light.  
Percy's POV: "How did they do that, Chiron" I asked "And is she really my sister". "You'll all find out at the camp fire tonight" he said and galloped out of the arena. "HEY GUYS!" shouted Jason. "Did you see that fire that came out of the woods?" "Yeah that was caused by Percy's sister" responded Annabeth. " First how and second Percy has a sister?" said Piper who came in running after Jason. "Chiron said we'll find out at the camp fire tonight" answered Leo. Then Meagan, Alex, and Jesse came running in."Percy" said Meagan, "Meet me at your cabin with Annabeth" and they all were gone in a flash. "Who was that" Jason and Piper said both at the same time. "My sister...I got to go see her...Annabeth...will you come with me?" I asked. "Of course" So we went towards my cabin.  
When we arrived there Alex and Jesse were outside my door. "Come on in...I hope you don't get to scared that easily" said Jesse. When we were inside she was standing with her back to us "Percy...Annabeth...sit down I have a story to tell you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for all the cliff hangers. All answers will probably be answered in the next chapter. **


	4. The Truth Is Revealed (Part 1)

Annabeth's POV:

"Percy...Annabeth...sit, I have a story to tell you," Meagan told us. So, Percy and I sat on his bunk.

"What's the story about?" I asked.

"It's about who I am...Jesse and Alex.." she said. They both came in.

"Go tell Chiron that we're going to eat dinner a little early." she commanded.

"As you wish" the both said an unison and walked out. Percy looked at her and asked

"Are you really my sister?"

"Well my father is Poseidon...so yes...Yes, I am." she answered.

"That doesn't make sense...Your about 18? 19? How were you not the child of the first prophecy rather than Percy?" I asked.

"Because...I turned 19 before the great prophecy was made." she answered.

"What?...but the prophecy was made 50 or so years ago and your 19." said Percy.

"I am immortal...I turned 19 millennia ago." she said.

"Are you a minor god then?" I asked.

"No...I was offered but I didn't accept because I was already immortal...I am a vampire," she said.

"But vampires don't exist...they were based on emboisa." Percy said.

"Ha! They just like to say that cause we don't have mismatched feet...we were born the same time they were!" shouted Jesse, who just came in.

"It's true..they're just jealous!" said Alex who also came in. "

Yes, but that isn't all I am" said Meagan.

* * *

Leo's POV:

"Guys" I shouted to Hazel and Frank who were in the Hades cabin.

"Percy has a hot sister!" "WHAT?" they shouted.

* * *

More to come tomorrow! Comment below.


	5. Dinner with Entertainment

Leo's POV:

"WHAT!" she shouted back. So, I told them with our encounter with Meagan.

"How does Percy have an older sister?" they asked after I finished telling the story. "I don't know, but I call dibs!" then Alex came in.

"Hello...My-name-is-Alex" he said in a weird way as if we were idiots.

"Hi" we all said.

"Dinner is early..To-the-dining-pavilion!" he said and ran off.

"Who was that?" asked Hazel. "Alex..Meagan's 'servant' " I said. "

Well then, let's go" said Frank.

* * *

*At the Dining Pavilion*  
"Meagan..would you do the honors..in singing to us and the gods?" asked Chiron.

"Of course" she answered. And like magic, a black piano appeared in the middle of the pavilion. She sat down and started playing and singing: Rise by McclainSisters:http /0-xGELgG0l4 _**(don't click link, was meant for my YouTube account made story o there first.)**_  
When she finished we all stared at her in ah.

"How can you sing like that..that's someone's voice!?" asked Piper.

"My sister has many special talents." answered Percy.

"She does, believe me" added Annabeth. Then Chiron announced

"TO THE GODS!" We all repeated

"To the Gods!" then sat down.

A few minutes passed then something happened so fast it startled all of us; a black figure kicked Meagan to the sky, we all got our swords out. What really was suprising was Meagan was flying

"I'm so sorry your majesty!" the black figure said. Meagan landed then everyone stared at her and shouted/ asked

" YOUR MAJESTY!"


	6. YOUR MAJESTY!

Meagan's POV:

Everyone stared at me and asked/shouted "YOUR MAJESTY!?" I was going to kill Jasper (Black Figure). I looked at Percy who was staring at me like he finally believed the story I told him about, then looked at Jasper and demanded

" State your business!"

"Wolf coming this way!" he responded. I looked at Alex and Jesse and said

"Let's Go!" but it was already to late. The wolf was outside the pavilion, I could sense him. I walked outside and was followed by everyone else.

"Jacob...State your business!" I demanded. Then he changed into human form.

"Just visiting" he said.

"You know..Now isn't the best time" I responded, "But now that you're here, I need to talk to you."

"Sure, Your Highness." he responded.

* * *

Percy's POV:

Now that two people, werewolves, vampire, whatever called her your highness, I knew she really was a queen.

"Wait in the woods..." then she looked at me "I'll call a meeting" and started to sing: Calling all the Monsters by China Anne Mcclain: /X3vl0egAYhg _**(Remember don't have to watch, put this on Youtube first)  
**_Then hundreds of vampires appeared. Then they all including Meagan, Jesse, Alex, Jasper, and Jacob were gone in a flash, probably to the woods for their meeting.


	7. Emergency Meeting

Meagan's POV:

We were all in the woods and I announced

"Everyone need to keep to themselves on who I really am so the campers won't just like me because of what I do and what I can do, Everyone got it?"

"YES!" they answered.

"DISMISSED!" I shouted. And everyone was gone but Alex, Jesse, Jacob, and me.

"Let's go back" I told them.

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

Everyone was waiting for Meagan.

"I can't believe she really is a queen'' I told Percy.

"I know...that means that I'm part of the Royal Family!" he responded. I punched him in the arm

"SEAWEED BRAIN! That's not the point! The point is who she is!"

"I know..but still, I'm ROYAL!" he said.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but not really." Meagan said as she entered the arena.

"Heroes! It is time for you to know who I really am!" she announced.

"Meagan, but you just said-" Alex started saying.

"I know what I said, but it's time for them to know who I am!" she announced. Everyone got seated and waited excitely.


	8. The Truth Is Revealed (Part 2)

No copy right intended. All characters and stories go to their responsible owners.

* * *

Meagan's POV:

Everyone got seated and waited for me to continue. First I looked at Percy then I started saying my story

"When I was born...My father, Poseidon didn't fall in love with a mortal he fell in love with a...a..." then I stopped. I looked at Jesse and an agreement went between us.

"If anyone makes fun of her mother wait until you found out what she and Meagan can do!" he shouted and invited me to continue.

"My mother was a fairy the fairy of the dragon's flame, that's why I can fly and I can shape fire like a dragon, but that's not it...My grandfather was a...werewolf and he passed that on to me and Alex is my cousin, his father my mother's brother was a wizard, so I became a wizard and my aunt was a monster hunter (like in girl vs. monster.) So when I was born I was fairy, god, werewolf, wizard, and monster hunter. But all that happened eon ago, I was born only a few years later then Dionysus. In the first Titan war I was injured and almost died but before the fates cut the string, Jesse, who had become my friend a few months before the war, gave me his venom and made me a vampire and when Alex was injured I gave him my venom because we promised to be best friends forever and we would be. Then when we won the war they offered me to be an Olympian, but I gave it up and gave the spot do Dionysus. So, Instead I got a talent from each god, When I went to the palace for the queen of all vampires she told me she had waited so long for me to take her place, because I was the most powerful person, So when she passed on I became queen of all vampires"

I passed for a second, I wasn't going to tell them about my husband who got killed so I skipped that part and continued

"Then a few years ago about 200 years ago, Apollo heard me singing and gave me the gift of being able to write songs for the world and to make up voices that's why I can sing with many voices" I finished saying.

And everyone in the arena looked at me in awe like I was the most powerful person, which many people say I am. Then everyone bowed to me except for Percy and Annabeth who were coming towards me.

* * *

Review...more to come tomorrow.


	9. Proving the Truth

**Author's Note: Sorry for not putting up more stories, because of homework. But, I'll post a new story every 3 days. So on with the story. **

* * *

Percy's POV:

Everyone was bowing to Meagan, even Clarisse, who never shows respect, but Annabeth and I walked towards my sister. Before we reached her she looked Alex and said "Alex...Don't make them do that, you're probably torturing Clarisse!"

"But, you are a queen, they must," Alex said while looking at all the people bowing.

"How is Alex doing that?" asked Annabeth.

"ALEX STOP! And Annabeth to answer your question is because Alex can control things with his mind, such as the same way Jesse can see the future, and I can read people's mind and other talents" Meagan responded, as everyone got up meaning Alex was no longer controlling their minds. Then Clarisse shouted

"How do we know your not lying on who you are!"

"YEAH!" Everyone agreed.

"Fine" Meagan answered. She twirled her finger and and a small tornado shaped water came out of her left hand's index finger, and then with her right she opened her palm and out came a dragon shaped fire came out and then the water and fire when back to her hands. Then she leaned to her combat boots and took out a black wand with a diamond on the top of it and pointed it towards Chiron and zapped him then he was no longer a centaur, but a man standing up then back to a centaur.

"OH MY GODS!" shouted someone in the crowd. Then zapped him again and turned back into a centaur. Then took a blaster out and pulled back the trigger and it sucked up a ghostly monster. Then what surprised me even more was she looked at Alex and Jesse and at the same time the three of them turned into giant wolfs.

* * *

**Sorry for it being so short, but in a hurry. More to come on Saturday or Sunday! Review Below! **


	10. Betts are Made

Meagan's POV:

We were all in the woods and I announced

"Everyone need to keep to themselves on who I really am so the campers won't just like me because of what I do and what I can do, Everyone got it?"

"YES!" they answered.

"DISMISSED!" I shouted. And everyone was gone but Alex, Jesse, Jacob, and me.

"Let's go back" I told them.

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

Everyone was waiting for Meagan.

"I can't believe she really is a queen'' I told Percy.

"I know...that means that I'm part of the Royal Family!" he responded. I punched him in the arm

"SEAWEED BRAIN! That's not the point! The point is who she is!"

"I know..but still, I'm ROYAL!" he said.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but not really." Meagan said as she entered the arena.

"Heroes! It is time for you to know who I really am!" she announced.

"Meagan, but you just said-" Alex started saying.

"I know what I said, but it's time for them to know who I am!" she announced. Everyone got seated and waited excitely.


	11. We play Capture the Flag

Alex's POV:

"Woo" everyone cheered when they finally made it to the woods. Wow I thought. So this is how long it takes normal; well non vampires; and all Meagan is; to get to a place. Wow, these kids don't know what they got themselves into.

"Could you really win against ALL of the camp?" asked Percy who came up to us.

"Man, we were one of the people who brought down the fall of Rome! This is nothing!" Jesse answered.

"No way you were really there!" said Annabeth. "

Where you really there?" asked Percy.

"Yeah, but that's not the point." answered Meagan.

"Yeah the point is that we are unbeatable!" exclaimed Jesse.

"Maybe with a large group, but only you three...Impossible" pointed out Annabeth.

"We'll see about that!" I answered.

"And there is four of us" corrected Jesse. Meagan stared at him with an evil look in her red eyes.

"There are only three of you," Percy corrected.

"Oh yeah, miscounted!" Jesse said right away. I knew what he was thinking, the fourth member was Meagan's husband and my best friend who had either died or he disappeared, but I made sure I didn't think his name because of Meagan being able to read minds, or Meagan would give me the evil stare, which she was still giving Jesse.

"Come On!" shouted Clarisse on the other side of the creek.

"Go on," suggested Meagan. Percy and Annabeth went to the other side of the creek and we started planning our moves.

"Okay so Alex you defend the flag, Jesse guard the boundary line in case someone were to get the flag, and I'll go get the flag, so this should be over in like 5 seconds..." She stopped to be able to hear the other's plans. Clarisse was saying

"Okay half of you attack Jesse, other half including me will attack Alex since he looks more difficult than Jesse-"

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Jesse. I chuckled.

"Shhh!" Meagan shushed.

"- Percy you go for your sister since you will be able to stop any water attacks! Got it!" Clarisse finished saying.

"Okay so me and Annabeth-" Percy was saying until Clarisse interrupted him.

"NO! Blondie goes with my group! You can handle your sister on your own!"

"Fine," answered Percy.

"Hey you guys ready?" shouted Clarisse.

"We've been ready for 5 minutes!" answered Jesse.

"Fine, Attack!" shouted Clarisse.

"Go to your places!" ordered Meagan.

* * *

No one's POV:

Half of the campers ran towards Jesse while the other half ran to Alex, leaving Percy on the other side with no help. Before the campers that were headed towards Alex, Alex was gone in a flash of light and now a fair distance from his flag. The other half that ran towards Jesse were soon on the ground as if they fainted, but were screaming with terror. When the other half of the campers finally got to Alex they were suddenly as still as stone. Meanwhile Meagan just walked towards Percy who was carrying his sword Riptide. "

Wow! You guys actually believe you can defeat us, but little brother does it look like you will win?" Meagan said as she pointed to the campers.

"ANNABETH!" shouted Percy as he looked at Annabeth on the floor screaming.

"Don't worry, Jesse would never hurt her that bad" answered Meagan and ran as fast as light to the flag and over the boundary line in half a second.

"Okay guys leave them!" ordered Meagan. So Jesse and Alex unfroze them and stopped making them scream in terror.

"How you guys do that?" asked Annabeth who was the first to recover because of Percy's arms around her.

"We warned you," Jesse reminded them.


	12. Talking In the Moonlight

**Author's Note: I really don't like the people I chose to be Meagan, Alex, and Jesse so I'm going to change them. I already know who I will use to be Meagan, so I'm going to let you guys choose who will play Jesse and Alex. Please leave your request in the reviews and I will choose my favorite to be the new Jesse and Alex for next episodes. ****_(For YouTube account)_**** So enough of me, let's continue were we left off. On with the story.**

* * *

Percy's POV:

I can't believe they actually won...And I'm so going to kill Jesse for hurting Annabeth. She was cold when I got her, and she's still in the infirmary, so I'm hanging out with my sister, Alex and Jesse.

"So...you guys hurt people..."

"Percy, we warned you okay you really thought just because we were family, we would go easy on you?" Alex looked towards the infirmary.

"Kind of..., you could have just froze them, like Alex did..."

"You guys called me weak! I was going to just prove I wasn't" Jesse made fists with his hands.

"Percy, We're sorry, besides we're not the only ones who can do this, you should be happy no one else did this, or they could have been killed" Meagan explained to me.

"But I thought you were the queen, and you would be able to not let any other one of your kind do this to us"

"Percy, Zeus is the king, but do you see everyone obeying his every command, do you?" Alex said.

"I guess not..." I sighed, "Hey, one question that's way off topic, do you guys have last names?"

''Knight and Archer" Alex said

"What?"

"You asked for our last names...Meagan Knight, Alex Knight, and I'm Jesse Archer"

"Really...Knight and Archer?" I laughed

"When last names were invented. we thought of those and they fit us." Meagan says.

"Oh..." I said.

"You know, you should really go to sleep" Alex said looking into the woods and his eyes turned golden.

"Your eyes!"

"Sorry, he's just hungry..." Jesse explained, his eyes turning golden along with Meagan's

"Oh..okay..I'll see you in the morning then.."

"Yeah..see you in the morning" Alex says. They stand up and are gone like a light. I walk towards my cabin thinking about what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

_**Author's note: Sorry it was so boring, but I want to continue the story with the new characters, and have writer's block. I have a lot of ideas, just need to make it into story, so yeah. So, put who you want to play Jesse and Alex, leave it in the description box, subscribe like comment , yeah. So, new story when there are enough people to choose from. Thanks again for sticking around with me. Bye.**_


	13. What's Wrong?

Jesse and I had just come back form hunting. Meagan had said she wasn't hungry and so we went ourselves. We had just arrived at the castle Meagan had made only a mile away from the boundary line of Camp, behind the forest. Both, the mist and magic concealing it and protecting it. We walked towards Meagan's study.

"We so beat their sorry butts!" Jesse punched the wall making a dent in it.

"Calm down man," I tried calming him down, "It's not like they could have beaten us.

"I know, but- hey Meg, are you okay?" He glanced at Meagan with a worried expression.

I turned to see her and she was standing looking at the moon as it casted its light down to us. She had her hand behind her back. At first, I didn't get what Jesse was so worried about, but then I saw her reflection in the glass of the tall window. Her face was serious, just like it always was, never letting in anyone, not letting anyone know her thoughts, but then I noticed her eyes. They were broken, like she was going to break down any minute. I had never seen her like this, only a few times, and the last time was when...he...disappeared. Besides her broken eyes and the pain in it, the thing that really worried me was the color of her eyes. Sea green.

"Meagan, what's wrong," I tired saying without cracking my voice. She had never changed her eyes to resemble those of her father's. She had once promised herself she would never let the gods in again. They had betrayed her trust, they thought of disposing her, just because of what she had become. Since then, she never let the gods in, the only god she would speak to was Apollo. They shared a secret she dared not speak of. What the secret was, was a mystery to me and everyone else. If she was so resentful of the gods, then why would she resemble to them in some way; even if it were only her eye color.

"Meg, what's wrong," Jesse tried to make her speak, "Something has to be wrong, you didn't snap at me for calling you the nickname you hate and resent so much."

"HE...he actually did it...he completed his promise..." Meagan finally spoke.

"What are you talking about," I took a few steps toward her so I was only two feet behind her.

"Poseidon.." she broke her gaze with the moon and walked to her desk on the other side of her study.

"Poseidon?" Jesse gave her a confused look. Meagan looked at the twenty foot portrait of her, Meagan in the portrait was standing proudly with half her body facing her right, but her eyes looking straight at you. Wearing her black leather jacket, with a black V-neck, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots, all the same color of her jet black straight hair. She had her golden crown symbolizing her status and her golden eyes symbolizing her of which status she was symbolizing her status. Queen of Vampires. With a wave of her hand the portrait changed. She was in the same position as before, but now she was wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, blue skinny jeans, black and white converse. Her hair was still the same color, but now was a messy untamed and wavy. She had a slight tan and sea green eyes. She no longer had her crown on her head. She had a smirk on her face and her eyes glittered with happiness, but still managed to have that deadly look. She was a demigod. A half-blood.

"Meagan what are you doing, and what did Poseidon do?" I really started to get nervous.

"And what was that promise he completed?" Jesse looked like he was going to be sick, which is impossible.

* * *

**_Dun dun dun. I took some advice from another author to make a cliffhanger to make more dramatic and I think it worked, I'm even excited for what I'm going to write. _**


	14. Sorry!

Author's Note:

I know I haven't been able to update in a while, and not a lot of people are interested in this story. Reviews would be very much appreciated so I can continue this story with a little more motivation. Anyways, for those who continue to read this thanks a lot. For the time being I am going to put this on HIATUS. I'm just not feeling like many of you don't really enjoy this story anymore, if you think otherwise please leave me a review. Thanks.


End file.
